sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Always
Always is the second episode of the first season of Twelve and a Half Chrysoberyls. It is the second episode overall. Official Synopsis Green Chrysoberyl is found P!ot Green Chrysoberyl, a fairly old Chrysoberyl, was pushing a rock that her owner, a Ruby, felt too lazy to push itself. Even with the help of her fellow servant, a Black Chrysoberyl, the pace was being picked very...slowly. Green Chrysoberyl tried pushing harder, fearing that the Ruby will become angry and...shatter them.. Ruby: "Hurry up! Either you push faster, or I show you what Chrysoberyls were made for! Now MUSH!" Green heard Black grunt in anger, and saw her turn around. Greenie, knowing what she was about to do, whispered to her that she could be killed for this. The Chrysoberyl glared at her, and turned once more, them both finally pushing the rock from the hole. Ruby: "Finally! Hey, guys! The mine hole is finally opened!" Dozens of other Gems cheered in excitement, while all of the Chrysoberyls, excluding Greenie, groaned. They all knew what was going to happen: every time they opened a new hole, aNOTHER mine would have to be cleared out, picked, and emptied, until Blue Diamond's court connected with White Diamond's for a trade center. The work would take decades of labour as well... The same Gems that cheered went down into the hole, once again, leaving their Chrysoberyls behind. Big mistake. ---- To Greenie's notice, a yellow Gem, which she presumed to be a Cat's Eye, slid down to her and the other Chrysoberyls. She shivered in fear as a Pink Chrysoberyl walked to Greenie, and whispered in her ear: Pink Chrysoberyl: "What is SHE doing? I don't recognize her from anywhere..." The Cat's Eye ran to Greenie, which made her flinch. Was she in trouble...? The Cat's Eye... She hugged her and cried, which made Greenie blushed Chrys: "Ar-are you really here? Is it really you...I thought all of you were DEAD!" Green Chrysoberyl, as well as most of the other Chrysoberyls, gasped. They recognized that voice... Yellow Chrysoberyl, Facet 1374, Cut 9KD. Also known as, the leader of the Chrysoberyls. ---- An orange Chrysoberyl smiled, and looked at Chrys. We thought you were dead, too, Green heard the words escape that chrysoberyl's mouth. The meeting stopped shortly, however, when Green heard Gems marching up, realizing that they left their Chrysoberyls. Chrys took away her grasp of Green, and pointed upwards. Chrys: "If you care for your freedom...RUN!" As Chrys started to climb, the other Chrysoberyls, realizing that this was their ONE chance of escape, followed suit. Green, too shocked to move, was given a ride on Black Chrysoberyl's back. For the first time in weeks, they saw light. Today, the Chrysoberyls start a new life. Characters * (including Orange Chrysoberyl) *Stern Chrysoberyl (SourP) *A Ruby Trivia *I'm sorry this is so terrible and that I didn't do any Halloween things in it I'm sorry ;-; The chrysoberyls Category:12 and a Half Chrysoberyls Category:Fanon Episodes